Summer Break Fun
by SonLoren
Summary: A new generation of school days characters hopefully will get along and not kill each other because of love will Kai Suffer the samething mafato did or will he just be A good guy?


Tolentino, Loren  
7/29/15  
7-206  
BM 2.4

"Ready for everything"  
It was a wonderful morning the sun was just rising and it looked beautiful, in a wonderful house a boy just had woken up and was getting ready for the time of his life. He need to be ready for his camping trip, he hoped his mom had made breakfast for him he smelled the food has he went downstairs and sat on the table. "Good Morning, Kai" his mom said has she put the food on the table "Good Morning, Mama Bear" Kai smiled and started eating fast to finish up and get the money but his mom was already a head of him and put the money for his trip on the table "Here's the money for the camping trip" she looked at Kai finish and take the money then leave the house. Kai skipped has he walked to the camping store "Good Morning, Jasmine" he said has he walked into the store. "Good Morning, Kai" kai walked into the tent isle and got a red and black tent he put it on the cart and got some other supplies (radio, bathing suit, sleeping bag, ext…) he counted the money and how much the stuff cost then walked to the cashier and bought the stuff plus made a conversation with jasmine. It wasn't that long before he took the cart with the supplies and went home his mom was waiting in the car and had the back open. Kai put everything in the back of the car and went to the backseat and seat down, "Ready?" his mom asked "Of Course" he said in his butter cup uniform and laid down then fell asleep

(Three Hours Later…) "Kai, Kai wake up were here"-she said touching him and moving him with his hand and he slowly waked up "Really! Were finally here" Kai said and got out of the car looking at the beautiful landscape (_there was a beautiful river who had a waterfall coming down and you could see all the beautiful flowers and trees with lots of animals, it looked beautiful I tell you plus the sky was just beautiful that day) _"Wow!" Kai said walking towards the camp and carrying his stuff he there saw his best friends and walked towards them and smiled "hi Sky, hi Moon and Hi Sun" they all smiled and waved has they already ware building their stuff and their mom had left Kai's mom had left and kai started building and finished 10 minutes after his friends "This Landscape looks beautiful" he said looking at moon, moon smiled and looked back at kai "indeed it is" she said has she sat in the ground in front of the river Sun sat next to her "what's wrong?" he said has Kai walked into his tent to change into his swimming suit and Sky came out in hers and walked to sun and Moon "You guys don't want to go in" she said in a cute voice and jumped in getting moon and sun wet Moon screamed has she didn't like cold water that much "I'll join you later" Kai came out in a swimming suit that fit him just right and walked to the lake "Who's the water? Is it cold" he said about to jump in. Sky splashed water at Kai smiling "Of course" Sky said has she splashed more and Kai jumped in the water making a huge splash Moon and Sun moved away the water "ugh, this water so cold" said moon "of course it is" replied sun "it still a nice day" he followed "true, true" she said laying down on the grass and looking at the beautiful sky "this looks so cute" she smiled has she said it. Sun laid down next to her to see the same thing she was seeing "wow, this…" Moon looked at him confused "this…?" Sun looked back at her "oh nothing don't worry about it" (_it seems like moon and Sun like each other a lot I wonder if they go out and it also look like Kai doesn't really have a lot in common with them) _Kai slowly gets out of the water and looks for his fishing rod then finds out he left it at home "oh no!" he said going outside "I'll go and find some stuff to make a fishing rod" he said heading out to the woods alone "I hope I find something fast" he did the wrong step and fell onto a trap in a tree "help! Someone help me!" Justin walked to the trap with a knife "oh man this is just a human, I can't eat a human" he cut down the rope and Kai fell down to his butt  
"who are you again?" kai looked at him thankful but mad "I'm Justin, nice to meet you" Justin looked at Kai's nice clothes "what are you doing here?" he said looking around "I forgot my fishing rod at home and went to find something to make one" Justin just looked at him "well come to my place I have lots of stuff" Justin started walking towards the place has Kai followed him. Kai looked at the place has they went in "wow, what a mess" (_the house looked like the house in Halloween town where the guy saved everything and everything that got lost appeared in his house)_Justin looked at him "gee, Thanks…" they both started looking for stuff to build or just find a fishing rod_(his house was really a mess so it could take a while)_ the first thing kai found was a roach and stomped on it "you even have roaches" he said still looking for stuff and finding a perfect long stick to make a fishing rod and put it down on a clean table and found the other stuff 10 to 20 minutes after they almost had one hour in there looking for more stuff and more stuff but at the end found what they needed and made the fishing rod "thanks Justin" kai said smiling and going out of the house. Justin looked at him leave and began putting everything in order smirking "you know you could help me out here" Justin said "after all I helped you" kai nodded and helped him.

_(if it tooked him one hour to make a fishing rod imagine to clean the place up) _it took them exactly two hours to finish and leave the house organized kai ran out before Justin asked for something alse and went back to the camp and started fishing but his friends ware already sleeping after all it was already night so he decided not to fish and go to sleep and so he did leaving the fishing rod next to the fire and everything inside the tent he dreamed about his day has he sleept and hoped it would be a better day the next one  
Next Day…..  
It was just 5 am when sky had woken up to see the beautiful sun rise she tried to wake up moon and Sun but none of them woke up only him Kai, kai was always there no matter what time it was they both looked at the sunrise "It's Just beautiful" Sky said and Kai Just nodded standing up and getting his fishing rod "Let's make something to eat" Kai said throws the fishing rod into the water and waits till a fish grabs it, Sky looks at him "I brought some snacks and stuff we can eat" she goes looks for them


End file.
